the newones
by did I just do that
Summary: there has been some new kids added to the camp big kids. Takes place after Hoo ocs and rated MA for lemons language and because I'm paranoid I do not own pjo
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys did I just do that here and I would like to first of say that this is just a starter chapter and they will get longer soon but for now I will just take it easy. Another thing the main characters are ocs and there will be __**lemons so beware**__. Now I will shut up and let you read. __**Disclaimer I do not and will never will own pjo it belongs to Rick Riordan**_

**_Percy's pov_**

_I was sitting under a tree with Annabeth looking at the sea when a kid from the Apollo cabin came over and told Annabeth and I that Chiron needed us to come meet some new campers now. I was not that surprised that he did cause new campers have been popping up everywhere when we defeated Gaea. When we got in front of the big house they came out six of them. One was light skinned blue eyed and had black hair but it was neatly cut and curly and he wore a blue jacket grey shirt jeans and grey converse. The girl next to him had brown eyes light brown skin shoulder length brown hair and wore a jean jacket purple shirt and jeans with purple converse. The girl next her looked just like the one before probably twins. But had dark brown skin and wore a jean jacket pink shirt and pink converse. The boy next to her had brown eyes black hair and wore a red shirt jeans and red converse. The girl next to him has shoulder length black hair wore a super Mario shirt jeans and multicolored converse and was light brown. The kid next to her kind of stood in the backround I couldn't see his face because he wore a purple bandana a Ravens snapback black jacket purple shirt and had black eyes he also wore purple Jordans. "Hey I'm Percy and this is Annabeth" I said pointing to me then her your names. The kid in the red shirt said hi I'm Elijah this is Jacob pointing the kid wearing the grey shirt Jessica pointing to the girl in purple Jennifer pointing to the girl in pink Teddy pointing to the girl in the super Mario shirt and Xandr pointing to the kid in the back. Hey guys let us show you around after we showed them around to dinner horn blew and we took them to the pavilion. Chiron then called them to the front and introduced them that's when it went crazy they were claimed. An owl appeared over Jessica's head the Athena cabin cheered, Jennifer started to glow pink and then got made over she started to freak out but then calmed down remembering what Chiron told her earlier and the Aphrodite cabin cheered a bloody boar appeared over Elijah's head and the Ares cabin cheered banging the table then everybody just waited for the other the other kids to be claimed. Then a helmet appeared over teddy's head and everyone gasped and looked at Nico then a trident appeared over Jacobs head and they gasped again and everyone looked at me then we all stared at Xandr he just stood ignoring everyone looking at the darkness then it happened a trident appeared over his head and chatter irrupted. Chiron then stomped his front feet and they all quieted down and he spoke 'as we can see there has been three new additions to the big three one of hades and two of Poseidon I know you are all surprised but I will speak with the gods for now please eat and do not disturb the new campers and he left I then called Jacob and Xandr to the table and we ate after we offered our meals to the gods and I took them to the cabin and we fell asleep after I cleaned the room and realized that Xandr had an obsession with knives the where all the way around his legs and the where all different kinds but I decided not to ask about it and we slept and I had the first dream I've had in months and that's bad new _

**_End of chapter_**

_K guys I know it was not long but it's my first story like the ocs u don't tell me favorite and review and another thing I'm not a briber so if u don't ill still put up chapters I'll try to do one every week but no promises so that's it later _

_Wait did I just do that_


	2. the bet

**_Hey guys did I just do that here and look two chapters this week I was bored so I thought why not just riddle out a chapter so sorry for the typos last story so I'll try to stop that. So without further ado the next chapter disclaimer I do not own pjo or heroes of Olympus Mr. Riordan does_**

**_Annabeth's pov_**

_Well I was super surprised that they were new kids of the big three what Olympus must sound like. Chiron asked Percy and I to train Xandr, Jacob, and Mitchell that's teddy's real name but the decided they weren't going to train without Jennifer Jessica and Elijah so we let them train with us. Percy trained the big three kids and I trained the others. We found out some had magical weapons Jacob had a mini plane when the propeller turned it turned into a sword with a blue handle. Jessica had a regular celestial bronze knife. Jessica had a regular blade as well. Elijah had a belt that when whipped turned to a sword. Mitchell had a charm bracelet that turned to a shield. Xandr's weapon was hard to find we asked him if he had anything that magically appeared at some time he said "no" while searching the weapon chest I noticed him playing with a ring that seemed pretty special on half the ring it was black on the other half gold and the pendant is blue. I asked him for it and he hesitated but gave it to me there was a plus sign on it but half way through left and right it had a gear in it when I turned them they made a trident and transformed._

**_Xandr's pov_**

_I was just twisting the ring my mom gave me before she died and Annabeth asked me for it I hesitated because it is the last thing I have of her but I gave it to her anyways she studied it a bit then turned the two of the arrows and it shimmered and transformed one half of the sword and handle was black and the other gold the black side read devourer and the gold releaser. It was badass I took it from Annabeth and swung it almost taking out a stand of armor the only reason I didn't is because Percy stuck his sword in the way so quick I didn't even see him draw it. We went back to the stage to train and Percy beat me and everyone every time but it was still fun. It was the last fight me against Percy I sliced he blocked and stabbed I parried and sliced while his sword was down I honestly thought I won but he stepped back my sword hit the ground and he placed the tip of his blade at my chin and I realized it was going to be a long time before I could take him on _

**_Two months later still Xandr's pov_**

_Well it's been two months and it's been a good time my friends and I have gotten use to this whole demigod thing. Capture flag, being attacked and even the portal that leads to the roman camp (a gift from the gods for saving them) just when I thought I was good "it" came back. "It" is my double personality disorder or DPD you know how most demigods have ADHD and dyslexia I have those too so school was not easy for me. It's only triggered by key words that are said a lot here I rather not say what caused it but this is how it works one minute I'm this fun cool loving kid then someone says something and boom I flip up my hoodie and I'm a son of hades x2 no offence to Nico he is pretty cool its really annoying and the only people who know about it are Jacob, Jessica, Jennifer, Elijah and Mitchell and I'm thinking about announcing it at dinner. I'm really stressed so I asked Percy and Jacob if they wanted to swim they agreed and we went to the lake and we swam under water laps until we felt movement in the water we all looked toward the docks and drew our swords then we realized it was Jennifer, Jessica, and Annabeth we all made a silent agreement to scare them so we swam over and yanked them underwater they splashed and screamed and we willed the water to spit us on land it was rough because Percy is still teaching Jacob and I to use our powers when we hit land Percy Jacob and I almost died laughing until Jessica told Jacob she wasn't talking to us for two weeks Percy and I just shrugged but Jacob ran to her and begged her to forgive him see Jacob has had a not so secret crush on her since I've been with them we all started to snicker and Jacob blushed then said "I just don't like us split apart" and we nodded while smiling. Percy and Annabeth then took us to archery and told us to hit the target they all took up bows and shot Annabeth hitting the center Percy not even hitting the board Jacob hit the third inner row and Jessica and Jennifer hitting the second most inner one. I laughed and told "Percy bro do you even know how to hit the board?" He answered "yeah like you can do any better" 'is that challenge bro" I asked "hell yeah" he said "well challenge accepted" I came up to him and said "if I hit three bulls eyes you got to propose to Annabeth" he said "well that's not hard" wait in front of everyone at dinner he widened his eyes then smirked then he whispered in my ear and said if you don't then you got to do the same thing but with Jennifer I smirked challenge accepted after we swore on the river Styx I asked for a test shot and shot into the ground on purpose I then snuck three knives out of their holster and threw them my friends smirked and Percy and Annabeth looked so surprised I just burst into laughter I looked at the board all the knives hit the bulls eye I have had a knife obsession for ever I have pro accuracy when it comes to knives and my friends knew that and Percy said wait you didn't use arrows and I said we didn't say I had to and he accepted defeat it's going to be a good dinner_

**_End of chapter _**

**_Well how was it, good bad? Please tell me and create accounts and follow to know when I update peace_**

**_snaps back to reality wait did I just do that_**


	3. conflict

**_Hey guys did I just do that here and look three chapters and I just checked my story views and I have 134 so I thought hey why not thank them so thank you there is no chapter peace jk there is please review and favorite and all that the story is here also I don't know if DPD is real but if it is whatever I do not own pjo or HOO uncle Rick does_**

**_Jennifer's pov _**

_So after archery which lasted like 10 minutes we all went to Percy's cabin or now the Poseidon cabin to hang out now for all you dirty minded people out there (AKA my brothers and sisters) we just talked about our past and stuff and then Percy asked Xandr where he was supposed to get the thing for dinner tonight and Xandr told him that he had him covered and threw him something and we all started to question him no one even got close. I then pulled him to the side see the thing about him is I think he likes me but he is very good at hiding it even Piper said she couldn't tell so I'm just going to wait she told me there is an annual truth or dare coming up two weeks from now what happens in the cabin stays in the cabin so until then. I asked him and he looked like he was about to tell me but he said I'll find out tonight and then the dinner bell rung and it got crazy._

**_Percy's pov_**

_Well Xandr just gave me a ring and I have to admit it looks gorgeous and I'm glad I have a little time to practice and calm down as soon as I was about to ask them to leave the dinner horn rung so much for practice. (AN bold is Annabeth regular is Percy just easier that way enjoy ;])After dinner I asked Annabeth to come on stage and I asked her _Annabeth will you marry me_ in front of everyone the all gasped and stared on waiting for her to say yes then she said it __**NO**_oh thank gods wait no_**yes Percy I'm sorry**__ and she ran my first reaction was to run after her but I resisted and ran to my cabin. I was on my bed head in hand when Xandr came in (Xandr is in bold) __**dude I'm so sorry I didn't think she would deny you. You guys have been through hell I thought it would be all fluffy and lovey dovey I'm so sorry **__I don't know what came over me I just yelled stay away from me and stay away from Annabeth and that I wish he never came here and I never want to see him again and with that he ran and I fell asleep crying not caring that Jacob could see and woke up this morning to bad news_

**_Jacob's pov _**

_I woke up this morning to see Xandr not here and I wondered if he was training with Percy then I saw Percy staring at a ring and it came back to me when I was on my way back to the cabin I swore I saw Xandr running away I was going to chase him then I saw Chiron and went into the cabin I was going to ask Percy what happened with them but he was crying so I went to bed __**oh my gods Percy**__ I yelled and he jumped up and had his sword already drawn _what_ he yelled __**what did you say to Xandr**__ I told him to stay away from Annabeth and I and that I wish he never came here and I never want to see him again __**oh gods we need to find him**_why **he has DPD **what **double personality disorder** **its triggered by different words come on. **We searched the entire day only to come back to the cabin to meet him in his bunk back to normal but not talking as a matter a fact as soon as he saw Percy he got up and left.

**1 week later… Annabeth pov**

I was in my cabin when Percy knocked on my door I of course let him in Annabeth are we still together he asked nervousness in his voice yes of course I just don't want to marry well Xandr hates me why because I screamed at him because I thought he ruined our relationship why would he have anything to do with you proposing that was the bet you only asked to marry me because of a bet I asked sadly no I did want to marry I just didn't have the courage the bet gave the courage I love you Annabeth I love you to seaweed brain and we left my cabin holding hands we were on our way to the beach we the unthinkable happened Leo and Calypso landed on Festus everyone crowded around him asking questions so we told him we would get the rest of the group and hang out later today.

**Couple hours later Annabeth pov**

I was looking for the other guys and decided that I would invite Jessica, Elijah, Jennifer, Mitchell, and if I could find him Xandr they were sitting at the docks and Xandr was laughing but as he saw me and he stopped and they looked my way smiled and motioned me over Xandr looked like he was going to die so I came over and told them about the gathering and I didn't notice Xandr jump in the water when I went to tell him Percy forgave him and he wasn't there can you guys tell Percy forgave him sure he'll be there trust us you might not see him or hear him but he'll be there Mitchell said

**I hour later Leo pov**

Well here we are back again we were all in bunker nine making jokes and teasing when six demigods came in. They surprised everyone but Nico Piper Percy and Annabeth. And you guys are? That is Jacob Jennifer Mitchell Elijah Jessica and Xandr Annabeth answered hi everyone they all answered and they came and sat down except Xandr dude you can sit no I can't he answered says who says him as he nods to Percy when we turned to look at him he said he would explain later when we all turned back to Xandr he was gone we looked around and found him sitting behind in a shadow what are you a kid of hades no Mitchell answered that's me what yep you to I said pointing to them thinking they were twins Aphrodite said Jennifer Athena said Jessica you pointing to Elijah Ares you I asked pointing to Jacob let me guess Zeus I asked being very sarcastic close Poseidon he answered I looked a Percy to confirm and he nodded and this uptight bum pointing to Xandr just as I finished felt something wiz by my ear and I saw a knife studded in the wall and pieces of my hair falling to the ground the fuck I said did you throw that I asked very madly t yeah asshole and I won't miss next time ask Percy I'm frickin flaming Leo Valdez he said lighting on fire making all the new kids gasp except him and your toast just as I was about to light him on fire I got drenched Percyyyyyy I yelled I wasn't going to do it I know he answered so why did you soak me I didn't he did pointing to Xandr are you frickin kidding me nope later Valdez he said as he left

**End of chapter**

**Sorry it took so long had homework and soccer but tell me what you think and no Leo and Xandr won't be enemies just for now**

**Wakes up from trance wait did I just do that **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I got to new reviews thank God but they told me to stop rushing so I will stop oh and Mitchell is actually Michelle so yeah I don't own pjo Rick Riordan does side note I'm going call the new kids the squad because YOLO SWEG (falls into trance)**

**Jessica pov**

I was walking with Annabeth when Jacob came up to us and yelled "Percy and Xandr are fighting" "what" we yelled and we ran to the arena were we found Xandr and Percy going at each other at first we thought they were training but then Xandr yelled "die" and sliced Percy's arm "ahhh" he yelled and hit Xandr with the bud of his sword and he feel back we quickly broke them apart with the help of the others. "Jennifer is not going to like this" I told h Xandr hoping he would beg me not to tell her and he faltered a little but didn't move then I said "what was that about" "none of your business" he answered "why are you acting this way" I asked "how would you feel if you just got an older the brother and the next day he disowned you just like everyone in your family did" and he ran "wait" Jacob yelled but he didn't stop.

**Annabeth pov**

I was taking Percy to his cabin to talk to him "what the hell was that" I asked when we entered "nothing" he answered avoiding eye contact "what do you mean nothing" then he suddenly just broke down "do you know what it's like to forgive someone and they still hate you but act like it's your fault" "no". I answered "I don't" "well if you did you would know what that was" he answered then he got up and left "wow I really hope truth or dare helps this problem" I sighed to myself

**Elijah pov**

Well I don't know what happened but I found the squad (don't ask) sitting under a tree "what's up" I asked "Xandr is being a jerk" Jennifer answered "How" I asked "he got in a fight with Percy" answered Michelle "really who won" my Ares side burning over. "eli" yelled Jennifer "sorry jen" I answered "why you so upset about it" I asked "because he like my brother" she answered "only your brother? Asked Jacob "yes you know I'm dating Derek" "he doesn't" Jacob coughed "WHAT! I told you to tell him" she answered back "sorry couldn't hurt him that's my bro" he answered "what do you mean hurt him" she asked clueless "wow you don't know he likes you. You could tell when he wasn't all gloomy he showed it a lot, daughter of Aphrodite my foot" he answered "did you see it" she asked the rest of us "yeah" we responded "wow I never liked him like that" she said .Then we heard a ruffle and saw Xandr behind us "hey dude" I called "screw you guys" he yelled "whoa cool down man" I said "no I hate you guys, Jacob why didn't you tell me" I'm sorry I didn't want you to be upset" he said back "well you failed" he answered then he ran off into the woods "shit" I yelled "we just screwed ourselves hard" "well what do we do" asked Michelle we all shrugged "well let's hope Xandr doesn't kill anybody" I said "and we will fix it in truth or dare" then we dispersed

**Jacob pov**

Well when we left Jessica and I went to the beach "So how was your day" I asked "it was good" she replied dang she is beautiful I thought she had her hair in a bun and was wearing a belly shirt showing of her toned stomach and she also wore jean shorts "why are you staring at me" she asked "shit, umm no reason" "Jacob stop lying to me" she said "okay I'm admiring your beauty" "oh stop" she blushed "oh my god did she just blush does she like me? F it YOLO" I thought "jess I have liked you for a while now and I can't act anymore because as you can see I wasn't doing a good job in the first place" I said "yeah I noticed and I like you too" and I moved in and we kissed for what seemed like forever until I heard a Aphrodite kid scream in anger and followed by more the upset is real

**Couple hours later Jennifer pov**

Well we were in the Poseidon cabin and Jessica was sitting on Jacob's lap and they were making out and being really disrespectful but then again so were Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Piper and Jason, even Leo and Calypso and I was just sitting down listening to music when Xandr came in "shit" he whispered and he tried to get out before I saw him but it was too late "wait Xandr" I asked "umm sorry people making out makes me nervous" and he smirked and ran away "wow how are we going to get him to truth or dare" I asked nobody in particular and Jacob stop to breath and said with a smirk "you could offer to have sex with him" "Jacob!" I yelled "jeez Jen the room isn't sound proof until tomorrow" "fuck you Jacob" I said showing him my middle finger "all in due time" he responded then everyone started to laugh "sorry I don't have sex with guys who have pussies" I responded "ooooohhhh" they yelled and I walked out while the guys kept chanting for jess to check "wow" I thought "boys are stupid"

**End of chapter**

**Ok guys sorry the chapter took so long I was dealing with a "relationship" problem and with my family but none the less I tried and sorry if it's not as long as you like but the next chapter is a truth or dare so prepare for lemons and as always peace **

**Wakes up wait did I just do that?**


	5. truth or dare part 1

**Hey guys did I just do that here and lots of people told me they liked the last chapter so I thought put another and I also some threats HELP ME jk I'm good now the truth or dare it will get longer and include more people as I get more experience but for now just the squad and Percy and Annabeth**

**Special thanks to**

**fillnow21**

**Squad4life one of my friends irl**

**And keziawilliams also friend **

**Without further ado the story**

**(Falls into a trance)**

**Xandr pov**

Ok today is truth or dare I wasn't going to show up but I thought it would be a good chance to ruin people's lives so I got to the cabin early and waited they obviously couldn't see me cause I basically stood next to Percy for a couple seconds. Perks of wearing black but I was also wearing my ravens cap my favorite team and a purple shirt why he couldn't see me I don't know but soon after that everyone else arrived at the Annabeth, Jacob, Jessica, Jennifer, Elijah, Michelle,. Percy then started to explain the game "ok guys welcome to truth or dare umm the rules are you don't do a truth remove one piece of clothing don't do a dare remove two pieces no jewelry there will be more people coming later on so you guys ready?" yeah we replied. "Ok I'll go first" he said "Jessica truth or dare? "Umm ill start off with a truth" she answered. "Did you check to see if Jacob has a pussy in anyway yesterday?" "Yeah kinda" she replied blushing and everyone looked at Jacob he blushed then Jennifer squealed "give me the deets" "not part of the truth" she answered. "Ok ummm Jennifer truth or dare" she asked "truth" Jennifer replied "do you wish Xandr was here?" "No" she replied. "He acted like a jerk this week" at this I winced "sorry to disappoint you" I said being demigods they all were ready to attack Jacob being the closest to me had his sword in an arc heading for my face. Now being the badass I am I blocked it with two knives and disarmed him "tsk tsk Jacob you gotta be quicker than that" I said "screw you dude how long you been here?" he asked with a smile. "Since you started setting up" I replied "really that long?" Percy asked "yeah" I answered scowling "so how was I acting like a jerk" I turned to Jennifer "because I left so I didn't kill someone because I lost my temper when I heard you were with Derek" I let out at once "yeah" she said "exactly that" "whatever" I answered. "Anyway my turn" she replied "Xandr truth or dare" "I thought you said I was a jerk" I answered not maintaining eye contact "shut up" she responded "answer the question" "truth" I said. "Were you jealous when you heard that Derek and I were together?" "Yeah" I mumbled "what did you say" asked Percy "don't push it Perseus" I replied. "What don't call me that" he fumed "whatever scrub" I said "You know what lets settle this" he said getting up "lets go" I said and we drew our swords within three moves we both had our blades at each other's necks "Xandr and Percy you guys need to relax." said Annabeth we both slightly turned to look at the group and saw the worried look on their faces and we lost it and broke into fits of laughter and doubled over "the look on your faces" I managed to get out "I know" Percy said when we finally stopped laughing we explained. "Percy and I thought it would be a good idea to prank you" I said "so the whole running away thing was a prank" Jennifer said pissed off "no" I responded "the first time it wasn't then we made the pact and It was all fun even the fight." "you guys are so screwed" said Jennifer and I kinda got scared cause I saw what a daughter of Aphrodite can do to someone but I just ignored it. "now that is settle with I think it's my turn Jacob truth or dare" "fuck it dare" "come here I dare you to attack Jessica and grope her until she starts to groan then stop" he blushed then said he accepted but do it randomly so we continued. "Ok Jacob your turn" I said "ok Annabeth truth or dare" Jacob asked "truth" "wow you guys are pussies" Elijah said "fuck off Eli or I will tell them about franky's" I said and he instantly shut up "ok have you ever had wet dreams about Percy" Jacob asked "yes" Annabeth answered blushing and Percy looked like he just now stopped holding up the sky. "ok Eli truth or dare" Annabeth asked "dare I'm a man" he answered "ok I dare you to fuck Michelle right in the circle" "what!" he yelled "I thought you were a man" Annabeth answered "wait do I get a say in this" Michelle asked "nope" Percy answered "well I ain't no bitch come on Michelle" they got in the center and Eli took of Michelle's shirt to reveal d sized breasts he started to knead them and she groaned and rubbed her slit. He then pulled down her pants and panty and took out his 6 inch dick and rammed into her and was surprised to find no hymen but kept going at godly speeds before he knew what was happing Michelle orgasmed and passed out the clamping of her pussy put Eli over the edge and he came deep in her but then started to freak out "oh shit I didn't mean to do that she will get pregnant" "don't worry the cabin is in enchanted no pregnancy no sound" "oh whew that was close" then Michelle woke up "what happened?" Eli fucked you so hard you passed out" Jennifer replied like it wasn't a surprise "ohh" and they both redressed and sat down "your turn Eli" I told him oh as he was about to call someone Jacob grabbed Jessica's DD sized boobs and kneaded them and she started to protest "what the fuck are you doing Jacob" but he didn't answer instead he pulled up her shirt and bra put a nipple in his mouth and sucked until Jessica's no's turned to yes and he stopped "Jacob!" she yelled "yeah" he replied sacredly "why did you stop" she sadly "it was part of the dare" he answered" "what" she asked confused "it was Xandr's dare" he told her "you little fuck" she screamed "you're going to get it" but it was hard to take her serious with her tits out and her panty soaking wet "whatever you say but its Eli's turn" I answered "what oh yeah umm Xandr truth or dare?" he asked "umm "dare" I responded "I dare you to take of your shirt" "what kind of dare is that" Percy asked pretty pissed "he has never shown anyone his chest before he always wears shirt around people even swimming" Jessica explained her tits still out. I turned to Jacob and saw he was mesmerized by them the perverted fuck. I turned back to the group "you guys aren't going to like what you see" and I took off my shirt. The amount of gasps I heard were no joke the problem I had lots of scars all over my chest but I was well muscled from playing football and soccer so they looked like veins and I put my shirt back on "how?" Jennifer breathed out "not part of the dare" "Jacob truth or dare" "dare" he replied quickly no doubt hoping I make him fuck Jessica "remember the thing Percy taught us" "yeah what about it" "do it with Jennifer 3,000" "yeah sure" Jessica "take my hand" she stuck her tits back in her bra just realizing they were still out and took his hand and they vanished "whoa" they all exclaimed "what was that" Jennifer asked "vapor travel the Poseidon equivalent of shadow travel figured it out a couple months ago" Percy explained. "Why didn't you tell me" Annabeth asked "wanted to perfect it" he said "wonder how they are doing" I thought then I remembered the recorder from a prank we pulled that we have to wear at all times in case the people we did it to find out. "hey guys lets listen in" I said smirking and was it funny.

**Jacob pov**

When Xandr dared me to vapor travel with Jessica I was just going to go to the other side of the room but then he said 3,000 feet the highest we can go and live but I did it anyway I took her hand and I went to 3,000 feet at an instant we started falling and all I could hear was Jessica screaming "Jacob" then she yelled. "put me down" "sorry can't" I answered "Jacob if you don't put me down right now you are not getting to fuck me tonight." She said seriously and I instantly took us back to the cabin were everyone was laughing "what is so funny" I asked "this" Xandr said and played a recorder "Jacob if you don't put me down right now you are not getting to fuck me tonight" and they laughed again I started to blushand said "fuck you guys" and looked over to Jessica who walked up to Xandr and punched him I doubt that it hurt. When we sat down it was my turn "Jennifer truth or dare" "dare" she answered "I dare you to call Derek and tell him Xandr is fucking you very hard and you love it." "what!" "You could pass and take of a two pieces of clothing" Eli stated clearly wanting that to happen what I noticed is that everyone was wearing jeans and a shirt except Xandr who wore a lot of clothes like he knew the rules. and she finally answered "fine but you got to give me the drachma and threw one to her and Xandr stood behind her and she said "Derek Jones of White Plains, New York she was about to talk when Derek said "oh baby" at first we thought he was talking about her and I felt bad but then he rolled over and some girl started riding him "oh Wendy I love you" he said and Jennifer swiped the image and the connection faded and she started to cry as Jessica and Michelle comforted her we decided to continue tomorrow and make it a week long truth or dare.

**End of chapter**

**How was it? good bad tell me and sorry for lack of lemons and if you have any dares you can send them along and peace out**

**Wakes up wait did I just do that**


	6. the interruption

**Ok I want to thank jmslunsford for following and umm yeah (falls into a trance)**

**Piper pov**

Ok so I just got to the weeklong truth or dare the second day. Jason was supposed to join me but he had to go to camp Jupiter for a couple hours. And I was familiarized with the rules so I was ready. "Ok umm it's your turn Jennifer" Jacob pointed out. "I'm good Jessica you can have my turn" she responded. "You sure" Jessica asked "yeah" she said "I'm good" and she sniffed and I heard a puff I turned to Xandr and he had his hands in a fist he caught me looking and he un balled his fist and gave me Nico death glare "ok Piper truth or dare" Jessica asked "um truth" I answered "MFK for Percy, Jacob, and Xandr" umm "marry Percy because he has saved me many times, fuck Jason because he looks like he has a big package and kill Xandr because he would probably kill me. "Ouch that hurt it might be true, but still" Xandr said "sorry but only the truth" I answered. I was super excited to get to the fucking so I did just that. "Um Jessica truth or dare" "dare" she responded. I dare you to let Jacob fuck you until you pass out and to let him cum on your face when you do." Jacob shifted uneasily "sure" she said "why not it could be fun" "unless he has a six inch dick like Eli" Jennifer said pointing to Elijah "fuck you guys" he answered "it's all love Eli don't be like that" Jennifer answered "so do we have to do this in front you perverts" Jacob asked. "Yep" I answered "ok let us start" Jacob said and he started to grab Jessica's DD sized boobs and started to knead them and started to kiss the crook of her neck "shit" she moaned and he started to kiss harder and she moaned harder "shit Jacob just stop the fucking fore play and fuck me" she moaned. "As you command my lady" and he started to pull down her panties and pants and took out his dick you could hear the gasps from the girls "whoa how big is that" Michelle asked. "Eight" I answered and everyone looked at me like I was crazy "stalker" Elijah said in a sing song voice "umm I'm a daughter of Aphrodite so we can tell people sizes by the way they sit or by seeing them. Perk only for girls but it takes practice" I answered. "Um prove it" Jennifer said obviously feeling better "how big is Xandr" "five" he muttered "ha I'm bigger than you" Elijah said clearly pleased with himself "um no you are not" I answered "Xandr is…" but I paused and looked at him and he had a pleading look in his eyes "you will have to find out" I finished "goddamn it" Jennifer said. "Why do you care so much?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow "I want know if he is bigger than Derek for a dare" she answered back "hey guys are we continuing with this or are you going to keep yapping" Jacob asked clearly losing his patience. "Yeah sure continue" I answered but then a horn blew "what is that" I asked "shit" Percy said "it's the late night capture the flag Chiron told us about" he said as he turned to Annabeth. "Ohh yeah I forgot about that" she answered back. "The Romans are supposed to come as well" "do we have to go" I asked "yeah we do" Annabeth answered "well when we come back you guys have to continue" "whoa Jennifer didn't have to continue hers" Jacob answered back I was about to answer when Xandr interrupted me. "That would involve her having to talk to that no good dumbass piece of fucking shit and if I see him again I probably will kill him" then he vapor traveled away and there was an eerie silence "well that fucks shit up" Percy said disrupting the silence "why" Annabeth asked "well it was supposed to be a surprise but I got Chiron to let you Jennifer, Jacob, Xandr, Jessica, and I to visit Derek but I told him we were going to check out a demigod" "well we will see" Jennifer said and we all left

**Xandr pov **

So I was walking to the pavilion when I remembered I left a knife in the head board of my bed so I vapor traveled back and heard Percy say he arranged for us to see Derek and I instantly left. And went to pavilion on my way there I was really angry and I would been angry now except I happened to look back and see the sea bubbling and remembered I could drown almost everyone here by the time I got there Chiron had already finished the speech and usually it was the Romans versus the Greeks but this time it was the Roman and Greek aspects of Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades, Athena, and Zeus versus the Greek aspects of Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, and Dionysus so maybe one sided maybe not but yeah I'm not going to explain what happened because it literately lasted five minutes so yeah. After that we decided to just sleep the night off and have a training session in the morning.

**Next day**

I awoke to a slushing sound and looked over to Percy's bunk to see he wasn't there but he was probably helping some new comers and I looked over to Jacob's bed and there was Jessica just giving him a blowjob. I wanted to laugh but I held it down and vapor traveled away and came back with the Squad and Percy and Annabeth and when we got there Jacob had just came on her face and we just started to laugh "umm Jessica you got a little something on your face" Jennifer said with a smirk "shut up" she replied cleaning her face. "So we going to train or nah" I asked trying to keep from laughing "umm we can't we" Percy said pointing himself Annabeth, Jacob, Jessica, Jennifer, and I "are going on a field trip so meet outside in ten" "sounds cool I said. "Hey what about us" Eli asked "sorry I barely had enough juice to let us go alone" Percy responded "so pack your bags lets go". After they left I realized I was so happy I would get a chance to possibly kill Derek.

**So yh was it good there will be a road trip were we find out a secret about Xandr. I also want to give a shout out to the great godmother of the squad (it's a school thing) I want my donuts but you guys can send me ship names if you want about who you want together but umm yh **

**(falls out of trance) wait didIjustdothat-**


End file.
